When Dreaming Gets Drastic
by whispertoascream333
Summary: In this one shot, Eli finds it difficult to make the distinction between reality and false hope as a certain dark haired girl of his past revisits.


Eli opened his green eyes at the sound of his alarm clock. The piercing shriek broke through his reverie. From what he could tell, he had been having a pleasant dream. However once his eyes opened, it seemed to vanish from his mind. Eli sighed, growing frustrated with the fact that he couldn't recall a single detail. What was it about? Who was in it? Eli couldn't tell with any form of certainty. He lingered in bed, his green eyes staring up at the ceiling as his thoughts drifted off to nothing in particular. Things were oddly quiet aside from a dog barking outside as well as birds chirping. His room itself was completely silent and it made Eli feel uneasy. He glanced at the time on the clock. The red digits indicated it was 4:22 am. Eli's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It wasn't possible for that to be the time. The sun shone so brightly into his room. Convinced it was a technical error, Eli dismissed the small worry it caused him. He rose out of bed, his barefeet making muted sounds as he crossed his room. Still tired, he rubbed his eyes and opened his closet. His hands rested on his red polo for school. The next step for him now was to extract khaki bottoms from his drawer. Once the simple task of preparing his uniform was done, Eli layed to clothes at the edge of his bed and took a seat next to it.

He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Yawning, he crawled up to the head of the bed and slipped underneath the covers. Sleep had been evading him as of late and it was evident it had been taking its toll on him. Eli brought the bedding up to his ears and over his head. Instantly he felt warm as the covers surrounded him, almost lulling him to sleep right then and there. Under the thick blankets his mind seemed to grow peaceful. Eli appreciated the comfort it held. It felt as if the outside world had no affect on him. Here he was safe from everything and everyone. He allowed himself to fall into a deep slumber, the promise of rest all to alluring at this point in time. Eli turned on his side, a content smile creeping onto his faint lips as he slept. Inside this dream world he now entered, he saw her out on a pier. She stood alone watching the crashing waves below her. The sky was gray as it had been a downcast day. The temperature was low, almost freezing despite the time of year. Seagulls flew overhead. Eli watched them for a moment, distracted by their calls before turning his attention back on her.

From where he stood, he could see her shoulders were slumped and her head was hung low as well. Her whole demeanor was off setting and Eli felt troubled by the sight. He wondered what was wrong and why she seemed so desolate. Eli took a step forward, his heavy combat boots seeming to echo in the quiet space. As expected it got her attention. She tensed up, her shoulders squaring before she turned to face him. Tears ran down her face silently. Her eyes seemed to see right through him. Eli stood stunned, frozen in place as they met each other's gaze. Words failed him for a time; the silence between them almost palpable at this point. Her breathing was ragged, her shoulders practically shaking. Eli tried to communicate with her without words. Her sadness broke him. Eli ventured another step towards her. In response she stepped back. Her small gesture confused him greatly. He failed to understand her motions. His head tilted to the side and she mirrored his action before turning her back on him.

Eli watched her in the growing silence. Against his better judgement, he stepped forward again. This time she made no effort to react. She continued to watch the raging water as raindrops began to fall from the sky. They didn't affect her; if they did, she didn't let on in anyway. Eli remained cautious nonetheless in his movements as he made it successfully to her side. Her hands gripped the railing of the pier, her eyes remained focused intently on the rushing water. Eli studied her face. Tears still fell on their own accord. Eli reached out a hand and brushed them away lightly. A small smile crept onto her stained red lips at his touch. She pressed her cheek against his palm. Eli couldn't help but smile as well. It has been just like old times. She turned to face him and Eli touched his forehead to hers, closing his eyes at the contact. The rain fell lightly but Eli almost didn't notice it. He was far too content in the moment. She pulled away after a moment or two. His eyes opened only to see a torn expression on her face.

He didn't understand why she looked that way. His brows furrowed in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but she placed a finger on his lips. Eli's mind went blank, her touch making him forget the words he was about to utter. She backed away from him and sat on the railing, swinging her legs over. Eli watched her with curious eyes. He reached out a hand to her, offering to help her down but she merely moved over. Taken aback, Eli sat beside her. She looked at him in confusion. He stared back wondering what her next move would be. She shook her head and looked down at the coursing waters below. Her shoulders slumped over as she sighed. With one more glance at him, she waved. Before he had time to process it all, she jumped. Instinctively, Eli jumped in after her. His lungs filled with air and water. The ocean tide moved far too quickly, shoving his body in all different directions. Still, Eli remained persistent as he attempted to find her. It seemed futile but he couldn't give up. He lost her once, there was no way he could do so again. The strong tide submerged his seemingly weak body. His ears pounded as the rushing water beat against him.

Anxious eyes scanned the dark waters to find her. His legs kicked and his arms flailed about as he tried to swim against the current. Water continued to fill his lungs. His body sank further below the surface as his mind grew quiet. Soon he stopped fighting, there wasn't anything left in him. His eyes closed halfway. She swam effortlessly toward him. He failed to see how she had zero issues moving about in the sharp waters. He could see a smile on her face and for a moment he felt reassured she would save him. Her smile soon turned into a grimace as she floated right before him. She pushed him deeper into the water and left him alone. Eli was stunned by her actions. He opened his mouth to call her name and regretted his choice instantly as water filled his lungs once again._ How could she leave me here?_ he wondered to himself as he attempted to break free. His body moved on its own accord, rising to the surface. Eli let out a breath the moment his head was above water.

He looked around for her. Gone was any semblance of a trace in the water. His throat felt raw and burned as he tried to clear it. His weak body swam ashore, collapsing once he touched the sand. He laid out on his stomach his eyes noting feet approaching him. He turned to face the person. She stood before him, an amused look on her face. Eli shook his head. "You just don't give up, do you?" she asked with a coy laugh. Eli didn't understand the meaning of the words she spoke. "You'd rather drive yourself mad or die than to let me go. I suppose that's noble of you, E," she continued. His mind was too heavy to deal with her words now. She sat beside him, palms down on the damp sand, her dark eyes staring off at the water. Eli watched her in confusion. "I wouldn't have to chase after you if you didn't run," he said weakly, his voice breaking. She merely shook her head and laughed. She glanced at him and rose to her feet.

"This routine is getting a bit old, don't you think?" she countered. Moving quickly, she walked to the water's edge. "Let's see if you'll survive this time." She smiled at him and walked into the ocean. Eli sat upright. "Julia…you can't keep doing this. You can't die. I need you too much to have you get away from me." Once more she laughed at his pleads. "You don't get it do you, E?" She looked down and away from him. Eli was confused. "I guess not. No, I don't understand," he said defiantly. She licked her lips and smiled. "Then I guess you never will." Before he could speak a shrill sound broke from the sky. Eli looked up at the sound which hurt his ears. He looked back at her but she was already gone. He rushed over to the water's edge but there wasn't any sign of her. The sound began to hurt his ears and Eli let out a scream as he fell into the water.

Gasping for air, his eyes opened. Eli grabbed at the collar of his shirt and looked around. He was stunned to see his room. Had he not just been at the beach? His alarm clock was still going off and Eli slammed his hand down to make the shrill noise stop. He rubbed at his temples and sighed. "Rough sleep?" someone asked. Eli shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." He turned to the person. Julia was standing in his doorway. He sighed again as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "It's alright. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep, E," she said softly. Eli nodded his head in agreement. "Thanks, Jules," he said before laying back down. She smoothed down his hair and stretched out beside him. Eli turned and held her close to him. "Sweet dreams," he whispered in her ear before falling asleep once more.


End file.
